grubistanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wraz z Metinem odebrać kulę osadnikom z centralego obozu
Zanim się zorientowałeś, wszyscy w ciągu sekund dobrali się w pary, unikając Metina niczym trędowatego i skazując cię na podróż z nim. Mimo iż zwykle nie masz do nikogo uprzedzeń, ten turas wydawał ci się wyjątkowo obślizgły i niegodziwy, jednakże nie mając innego wyjścia musiałeś zgodzić się na taki układ. Metin z kolei wydawał się nadzwyczaj szczęśliwy z takiego obrotu spraw. Prawdopodobnie bardzo liczył na podróż z tobą, co wcale nie napawało cię radością. Modląc się o jak najmniejszą ilość zwyrodnialstwa z jego strony, wyruszyliście z obozu. Dziwnym widokiem był opustoszały obóz, tym bardziej zważywszy na fakt, iż nikt go jeszcze nie opuścił, choć w głębi duszy wiedziałeś, że ukryli się, gdyż nie chcieli przypadkiem dzielić drogi z Metinem, nawet jeśli miałoby to być raptem kilka metrów. Cel waszej podróży był mocno oddalony od reszty kul i czekała was stosunkowo długa droga, choć ciężko było to ocenić na podstawie mapy. Metin miał wyraźnie dobry humor i podgwizdując sobie pod nosem brutalnie miażdżył obcasem każdego szczura przebiegającego drogą, z morderczą precyzją ciskał kamieniami w każdą żabę jaka się napatoczyła oraz podpalał zapalniczką każdego motyla jaki miał czelność się do niego zbliżyć. W efekcie otaczała go wielometrowa aura śmierci, która odbierała życie każdemu, kto tylko miał śmiałość ją przekroczyć. Oczywiście nie obejmowała ciebie, tworząc wyjątek... na razie. Początkowo kręta ścieżka prowadziła przez martwe wyżyny, gdzie co i rusz z tłustego podłoża wychodziły wypustki tłuszczu przypominające drzewa. Nie byłoby przesadą powiedzieć, że po waszej wizycie zostały jeszcze bardziej martwe. Widok scenerii w tym miejscu był wyjątkowo upiorny i złowrogi, lecz na Metinie nie robiło to najmniejszego wrażenia, nie psując mu w żaden sposób humoru, natomiast ty także miałeś większe zmartwienia niż otoczenie. Następnego dnia dotarliście na teren rozległych rozpadlin przypominających brzuch grubasa, który w iście olimpijskim stylu postanowił przytyć, nieodwracalnie lecz z dumą zdobywając potężne rozstępy, które potem, niczym weterani wojenni swoje blizny, mógłby pokazywać kolegom w barze. Wystarczy wspomnieć, że te również nie obfitowały w ciekawe widoki bądź bogatą faunę. Na twarzy turasa zauważyłeś pierwsze oznaki znudzenia i irytacji. Otóż ileż można zabijać bezwartościowe zwierzęta? To nie jest to co Metin lubi najbardziej. Przemarsz przez te jałowe pustkowia dłużył się także i tobie na tyle, że pod koniec piątego dnia podróży postanowiłeś przynajmniej spróbować rozmowy z turasem, przezwyciężając ciężar jego obślizgłego wzroku. Zaparzyłeś herbatkę i przeszedłeś do tematu. Hej, Metinie, jesteś z Turcji tak? To prawda, że wciąż w tych czasach mieszkacie w lepiankach zlepionych z błota i gówna? '' Początkowo spojrzał na ciebie swoimi świdrującymi, naruszającymi cielesność i prywatność oczami jakbyś obraził jego przodków i powiedział coś niesamowicie niestosownego, co swoją drogą byłoby niedorzecznością, ale trwało to tylko ledwo zauważalny ułamek sekundy, gdyż niemal natychmiast przyjął swój szelmowaty uśmieszek patrząc spode łba. ''Tak Grubasie, zgadza się. Słyszałem też, że każdy w domu ma bogaty zestaw odtrutek i neutralizatorów kwasu, gdyż uwielbiacie się truć, tłuc, oblewać kwasem i mordować. To też prawda. Choć nie dotyczy to mnie, ja nie lubię tych rzeczy - ''powiedział z zatroskaną miną ''Obiło mi się o uszy także, że jeśli znajdziecie geja w wiosce, to cała wieś się schodzi i go gwałci, żeby zobaczył, że to wcale nie jest takie fajne i niech szuka sobie żony, bo ona mu tak nie zrobi. Oh tak, to bardzo stary zwyczaj, ale tak nie można, o nie nie. A co z obwieszaniem bab czarnymi szmatami i zamykanie je w czarnych domach z oknami obwieszonymi czarnymi szmatami niczym w ciemni i traktowanie je jak te szmaty? To dla ich dobra, mogłyby jeszcze uczulić się na słońce, albo kogoś zachęcić do gwałtu. No dobra, wyjaśniliśmy sobie parę spraw jeśli chodzi o moją ojczyznę, ale teraz mój drogi przyjacielu, proszę, ty wyjaśnij mi parę spraw. Jak to jest z podcieraniem tyłka? Bierzecie suchy papier i przykładacie go do tyłka, po czym szorujecie kolejnymi kawałkami rozsmarowując gówno po pośladach niczym masło po chlebie, aż jego warstwa będzie na tyle cienka, że nie będzie miało się już co przykleić do czystego papieru? Owszem Metinie, tak robimy, bardzo skuteczny sposób, bo z tego co się orientuję to wy instalujecie w swoich kiblach szlauchy łechtające wasze odbyty i bryzgające gównem, pasożytami i całym tym syfilisem z kibla na wszystkie strony. To też się zgadza, kiedyś nawet kawałek wpadł mi do oka. Wiem też, że z otwartymi rękami przyjmujecie do własnych krajów terrorystów, przestępców, gwałcicieli, psycholi, bezdomnych i żebraków z naszych ziem będąc tego w pełni świadomi. Jesteśmy wam dozgonnie wdzięczni. '' ''Och nie trzeba Metinie, choć to świetny pomysł, to nie nasz wszystkich, szczególnie powinieneś podziękować temu niekształtnemu niemieckiemu babsku, które jako spadkobierca Hitlera, w iście widowiskowym stylu ponownie niszczy Europę. I tak oto prowadząc tę przemiłą rozmowę zdobyłeś nowego przyjaciela. O poranku, w znacznie lepszych humorach, wyruszyliście w dalszą drogę. Ku waszej uldze nareszcie udało się wam opuścić martwe pustkowia i dojść do Maślaka - rzeki, która w zasadzie za rzekę nie byłaby uznana, gdyż jej koryto wypełniają ciasno upakowane grzyby, lecz nie te jadalne jak nazwa by wskazywała a głównie pleśń i grzyb stóp i paznokci, jednakże z grzybów, tak jak z obrzydliwego, flejowatego grubasa w letnie południe w ciasno upakowanym autobusie kierującym się na rynek cieknie pot, tak z grzybów sączył się ohydny białawy śluzowaty płyn, który cuchnął niczym stare, od wielu dni nie zmienianie przepocone frotowe skarpety. Kiedy tak podziwialiście to wynaturzenie, niespodziewanie przyleźli jacyś ludzie - zgarbiała starucha, dwoje mężczyzn oraz kilkuletnia dziewczynka. Co mało istotne, mężczyźni byli braćmi. Jeden z nich inicjował rozmowę. Witajcie, wy także próbujecie przedostać się na drugą stronę? Jeśli pomożecie nam przetransportować babcię na sąsiedni brzeg, wskażemy wam drogę. Zanim zdążyłeś cokolwiek powiedzieć, Metin z wyjątkowo miłym uśmiechem oznajmił'': ależ oczywiście, że pomożemy.'' No więc jedyną drogą na drugą stronę jest ten kosz przyczepiony do liny uwiązanej do tej wysokiej wypustki tłuszczowej. Zasada jak przy lianach Tarzana. Pierwsza osoba ma najtrudniej, bo musi wyskoczyć w odpowiednim momencie, jednakże będzie przytrzymywać kosz każdej kolejnej. Idźcie przodem i zaczekajcie na nas. Niepotrzebnie nie zlekając przedostałeś się na drugą stronę rzeki, a chwilę później przytrzymałeś kosz Metinowi, który strasznie ślamazarnie grzebał się przy wysiadaniu, ale atrakcja musiała mu się wyjątkowo podobać, bo jeszcze takiego uradowanego nie miałeś okazji go widzieć. Stwierdził, że jest zmęczony i chciałby odpocząć, więc zastępując cię przy pomocy, wysłał poszukać jakiegoś miejsca, w którym można usiąść i odpocząć. Znalazłeś wyjątkowo kształtną fałdę, na której rozsiadając się byłeś świadkiem iście przerażającej sceny. Pierwszą wysłali staruchę. Kiedy ta dotarła, Metin przytrzymywał jej kosz, lecz kiedy tylko postawiła jedną stopę na ziemi, ten go puścił, zwalając z nóg babsztyla, który wyrżnął z zapierającym dech w piersiach impetem, wybijając resztki jej uzębienia jakie zachowała. Jednak to nie koniec rewelacji, gdyż stara pierdoła nieprzytomna sturlała się w obślizgły śluz pełzając razem z prądem w pełnym zanurzeniu. Jeden z braci natychmiast rzucił się do koryta rzeki, a drugi wskoczył do kosza, aby pomagać z drugiego brzegu, jednakże, co wyjątkowo zaskakujące, gdyż lina była potężna i świeżo zainstalowana, kosz zerwał się w trakcie przeprawy i zwalił się na łeb brata czołgającego się w wydalinach grzybów. Jedynie stara prukwa była nieświadoma swojej śmierci, obaj bracia zginęli w męczarniach, jeden przygnieciony przez kosz, będąc przytomnym dotąd aż starczyło powietrza, a drugi zachłyśnięty trującymi wydzielinami umierał świadomy, lecz sparaliżowany. Dwa truchła zmyło do morza, jedno pozostało na dnie. Jedyna tylko córka się ostała na tamtym brzegu, samotna i bezradna. Jak to bezużyteczny bachor błąkała się po pustkowiach do momentu, aż starczyło jej sił, lecz w końcu i ich zabrakło z powodu braku pokarmu. Ale jak to w Grubistanie, truchło się nie marnuje i dusza dziecka została wchłonięta przez Grubisa, a także cała jej tkanka tłuszczowa, a reszta stanowiła pokarm dla dzikich świń bądź innych ścierwojadów. Metin nie wyglądał na wstrząśniętego, wręcz przeciwnie, jakby oczekiwał takiego efektu. Na twarzy było widać burzę emocji, ale nie było w nich typowego przerażenia czy zaskoczenia, a wahały się między świetnym ubawem, satysfakcją a zupełną obojętnością, aż do momentu, w którym do ciebie doszedł, kiedy to zwyziężyła ta ostatnia. Zapytałeś: Co się tam do cholery wydarzyło? Nie mam pojęcia, to działo się tak szybko. Biedna staruszka, starałem się jej pomóc, ale nie udało się. Niech spoczywa w pokoju. Nie mając powodów, aby nie ufać towarzyszowi, wzruszyłeś ramionami i ruszyliście dalej. Przez resztę dnia mijaliście pola uprawne, na których, w tłustym, lecz niesamowicie żyznym podłożu wysiano czosnek, cebulę, ogóry i kapustę. Pełno na nich było umorusanych w tłuszczu wieśniaków, którzy wyrywali łagodne narośle zachwaszczające uprawę, od świtu do nocy. Byli zajęci robotą i nie mogli przez to zapewnić rozrywki Metinowi. Jednak ten szybko znalazł sobie inną. Doszliście w pobliże pierwszej osady na jaką trafiliście od momentu wyruszenia i pierwsze co zauważyliście to grupa małych dzieci grzecznie bawiących się w piaskownicy. Turas rozpromieniał. Postanowił je zawołać. Chodźcie tu wy małe wstrętne pędra... *ekhem* małe słodkie dzieciaczki. Spojrzały podejrzliwie, tym bardziej, że nie często pojawiał się ktoś obcy. Jednakże żaden się nie ruszył. No chodźcie tu parszywe gamon... *ekhem* bystraki, mam coś dla was. Nadal żadno się nie ruszyło, a ty zacząłeś się zastanawiać, o co mu tak właściwie chodzi. Przyleziecie tu czy nie wy szubrawe wycirusy... *ekhem* dzieciaki? I wtedy to ślamazarnie jak cielę jedna dziewczynka ruszyła w stronę turasa, a po chwili reszta stada. Patrzcie tu bękarcie pomio... małe dzieciaczki, mam dla was cukierki. Na pewno chcecie je zeżreć, w końcu jesteście pazer... głodne słodyczy. Proszę, bierzcie. Wzięły i zeżarły, ale w trakcie jedzenia jeden chłopiec się zapytał. Ale pro...prosze pana, dlaczego jest tam ja...jakiś proszek. Nigdy łajzowaty gówniarzu nie jadłeś zozoli? Też mają taki proszek, po prostu, dla smaku. Chodź Grubasie, idziemy, bo nie mogę już patrzeć na te lumpowate gnojarze. I ruszyliście, kierując się do celu, który był już niedaleko. Nie miałeś pojęcia czemu Metin skarmił te bachory cukierkami, z chęcią sam byś je zeżarł. W końcu nie wygląda na typa lubiącego dzieci, ale możliwe, że to tylko pozory i niesprawiedliwie go tak oceniasz. Ostatecznie, uznając to za mało istotną sytuację, przestałeś o tym myśleć i skupiłeś się na zadaniu, które miało rozstrzygnąć o twojej przyszłości. W krótkim czasie doszliście do całkowicie zaskakującej konstrukcji - nad rzeką Szambownik (tym razem nazwa sugeruje poprawnie, iż mieszkańcy głównej osady wylewają tam ekskrementy, pomyje i inne tałatajstwo, co i również wpływa na zapach i zabarwienie rzeki oraz jego faunę i florę) unosił się potężny most. I to nie byle jaki most, gdyż zbudowany z wielkim rozmachem, bogato zdobiony, łuki uwieńczone pięknymi pozłacanymi rytualnymi gwiazdami, a przed samym wejściem na kładkę widniała wielka tablica: Kombinat Semicki ''' '''Wita Podróżnych Wyraźny znak, że zbliżacie się do stolicy tego kontynentu, docierając do granic najbardziej wpływowego i ucieśniającego inne osady grodu. Od tej pory musicie uważać na każdy ruch, gdyż ta zbieranina nie bez powodu obrosła w siłę niczym pączki w maśle - są ostrożni i bez wahania pozbędą się każdego robaka próbującego pokrzyżować im plany. Ostrożnie więc przekroczyliście most i zagłębiliście się wgłąb ich terenu, poszukując głównej osady. Zauważyliście, że u tutejszych ludzi panuje chora moda na kucyki i kapelutki u mężczyzn, a ludzie są wyjątkowo skąpi, żałując wam nawet zwykłej wody czy strawy. Co więcej, wieść o waszym przybyciu i domniemanym żebractwu szybko się rozniosła i już następnego dnia zgarnęły was służby porządkowe ubrane w pasiaste piżamy z przyszywanymi gwiazdami i numerami identyfikacyjnymi. Metin chciał natychmiast się z nimi rozprawić, lecz nie pozwoliłeś mu na to, tłumacząc, że w ten sposób niemal natychmiast traficie do osady. I tak też się stało. Nazajutrz byliście już w więziennych lochach, słuchając wrzasków tortur. Niestety nie byliście w stanie poznać drogi czy nawet zobaczyć osady, gdyż narzucili wam czarne worki na łby na czas podróży. Zastanawialiście się jak wydostać się z klatki, kiedy przyszli pasiaści strażnicy i zaciągnęli was do komnaty tronowej. Jak na rozprawie sądowej, na środku przed mównicą, stała podstarzała matrona, która z gęby wyglądała na wyjątkowo zatwardziałą nienawistniczkę. Po jej lewej stronie stał asystent, koniuszy i liczykrupa w jednym, jej najbardziej zaufany człowiek. right Właśnie stałeś przed Raszydą Goldstein, przywódczynią Kombinatu Semickiego (i co równie istotne, dawno zaginioną siostrą żyda z antykwariatu w twojej kamienicy). Jej lewa ręka (gdyż Raszyda była leworęczna) Jonasz ogłosił rozpoczęcie przesłuchania. W sali zapadła cisza, basko spiorunowało was wzrokiem i przeszło do przepytywania. On jest brązowy, a ty gruby. Jesteście śmieciami, podludźmi, nie nadajecie się do niczego, nie możemy was zapędzić do pracy, bo jesteście ścierwem, więc lepiej miejcie jakieś dobre wytłumaczenie na pobyt na naszych ziemiach, gdyż nie tolerujemy gorszenia naszych mieszkańców. Czyżbyście przyszli spłacić jakiś dług? '' ''My przyszliśmy handlować... Zamknij się ty nędzna larwo! Kłamiesz, bo przylazłeś bez towarów. Jesteś bezczelny! Jonasz, uderz go, bezczelnie kłamie nam w twarz! Jonasz założył białą sterylną rękawiczkę, zszedł z podwyższenia, podszedł do ciebie po czym z wielką ekstrawagancją i manierą zamachnął, uderzając grzbietem dłoni w twarz, a na koniec z obrzydzeniem zdjął rękawiczkę i odrzucił w kąt. Nie będę dwa razy się powtarzać! Gadajcie, co tu robicie! Jesteście na przeszpiegach? Może kraść przyleźliście? I tak się tego dowiemy, teraz bądź po torturach! A może macie jakieś kosztowności? '' ''Tak, chodziło o dług... Pluję na ciebie i twoje kłamstwa skurczybyku! Rozeźliłeś mnie i ciągle mnie kłamiesz! Wiesz co, w dupie mam to co tutaj robiliście! Nie będą mi tu takie mungoły bruździły! Jonasz, pozbądź się ich! Prędko! Tylko zużywają i zanieczyszczają nasze powietrze! '' *Śmiech* nie tak prędko ty jędzowata szantrapo, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. Myślałaś, że tak łatwo się nas pozbędziesz? - bez pośpiechu powiedział Metin. Kiedy na niego spojrzałeś, zobaczyłeś, że wykorzystując skupienie uwagi całej sali na tobie, uwolnił się z więzów i wyciągając jeden z ukrytych Grubis wie gdzie sztyletów, wziął za zakładnika jedną z przygłupich dziewczynek, które dla ozdoby stały pod ścianami. Jego oczy aż błyszczały z euforii jaka narastała w jego sercu, gdyż nareszcie, po tak długim wyczekiwaniu, mógł się porządnie zabawić. - ''Wypuść nas gangreno a temu bachorowi nie poderżnę gardła. Myślisz bękarcie, że zaryzykuję bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców dla jakiejś córki prostaka? Straże, zabić ich! Jednak Jonasz w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał straże - Szefowo, nie możesz, to wnuczka Maxa Factora, twojego dostawcy kosmetyków. Cholera! ... Wypuścić ich i deportować z naszego terenu! Metin się serdecznie zaśmiał - hahahaha. Nagle spoważniał - tylko żartowałem. I poderżnął jej gardło. W ciągu sekund w sali rozpętało się piekło. Wszyscy strażnicy rzucili się w waszą stronę tworząc tłuszczę, całkiem potężną, jej ogon stanowili spanikowani cywile, którzy tratowali się, przepychali, popychali, deptali, kopali i tłukli łokciami, zabijając conajmniej 1/4 bezbronnej części obecnych na sali. Metin świetnie sobie radził, z uśmiechem, cały we krwi wyżynał kolejne zastępy wrogów, nie wspominając już o bezbronnych dzieciach, kobietach i bezużytecznych staruchach, stanowiących razem wisienkę na torcie mordu, o czym świadczyło wyliczanie *jeden, dwa, trzy...* kolejnych zasiekanych cywilów. Raszyda z Jonaszem ewakuowali się bocznym przejściem niedostępnym dla plebsu. Improwizując, też radziłeś sobie niezgorzej, jednak wyraźnie brakowało ci wprawy i talentu jakim wykazywał się turas i skupiałeś się na obronie. Po półgodzinnym jednostronnym mordzie zostaliście sami na placu boju. Wszystko było obryzgane krwią, krew kapała z sufitów, żyrandoli, krew skapywała przez deski, krew na szybach absorbowała światło zaciemniając pomieszczenie, krew wyciekała z trucheł. Ho ho ho, dawno się tak świetnie nie bawiłem, ale to jeszcze nie koniec rozrywek na dzisiaj, choć Grubasie teraz dopaść starą małpę, a potem zobaczymy. I ruszył do bocznego przejścia, a ty za nim. Przekroczyliście wystawny długi korytarz, na końcu którego czekały drzwi. Po ich otwarciu zobaczyliście kolejny korytarz, na którego końcu znajowały się szklane drzwi, a za nimi gabinet staruchy, w którym rozsiadła się, układając palce w piramidę. Ruszyliście do przodu, kiedy nagle za wami zatrzasnęły się drzwi. Teraz Jonasz! Wypuść Cyklon! I w ułamku sekund korytarz zaczął wypełniać się Cyklonem B, spadkiem żydów po czasach wojennych. Raszyda sprytnie ukryła wszystkie zapasy przed wzrokiem świata na wypadek, gdyby miał się przydać, tak jak dzisiaj. Pomieszczenie szybko napełniało się gazem, a ty wraz z Metinem wpatrywaliście się w siebie znudzonym wzrokiem przewracając oczami. Powszechnie wiadomo, iż grubasy odporne są na wszelkie szkodliwe czynniki. Zresztą to samo tyczy się turasów, którzy od najmłodszych lat wystawieni są na trucizny, gazy bojowe i inne zabójcze środki, i w ten sposób nabywają odporności. Gdyby Raszyda nie była taką ignorantką i cokolwiek wiedziałaby o świecie, a szczególnie jeśli chodzi o tak elementarną wiedzę, nie poniosłaby tak sromotnej klęski. Metin z rozpędem wybił szklane drzwi i pierwszego dopadł Jonasza. Wyciągnął z jego kieszeni białą rękawiczkę i tak długo okładał niczym ścierą, aż zerwał większość skóry z twarzy. Potem ją założył i tak długo okładał, aż ta bezpowrotnie zmieniła kolor na szkarłatny. Kiedy z nim skończył, zajął się Raszydą, którą specjalnie zostawił sobie na koniec. Wyrżnął jej w twarz butem, zwalając razem z krzesłem na ziemię, gdzie spadając, rąbnęła łbem o biurko i złożyła się na fotelu. Poszedł po kawałek szkła i zaczął powoli od nacinania gałek ocznych, a gdy to się mu znudziło, wyłupił je i rozdeptał. Potem powoli i boleśnie zaczął wyrywać paznokcie z palców, a gdy to skończył, wkładał palce do szuflady i drzwiczkami je miażdżył. Nie mogłeś patrzeć na te zwyrodnialstwo. Do cholery przestań, jesteś jakiś chory psychicznie?! Jednak on to zignorował i przeszedł do wyłuszczania żylaków na nogach na żywca. Oczywiście należy napomknąć, że nie posiadając wiedzy medycznej średnio poprawnie mu to wychodziło, ale chyba nie miało to znaczenia. Mając już to po pępek w brzuchu, postanowiłeś go odciągnąć od starej małpy. Wykonałeś pierwszy krok i wtedy wbił ci się sztylet w ramię, przyszpilając do ściany. Oj Grubasie, Grubasie, Grubasie. Jesteś tak tępy, że jest mi cię żal. Dopiero teraz dziwi cię moje zachowanie? Postanowiłem się zabawić tobą ty tłusta serdelo, oceniając jak długo będziesz wierzył w moją niewinność i nienagane maniery. Myślisz, że czemu ta starucha utonęła w Maślaku? Czemu wtedy kosz spadł? Sam o to zadbałem ty klocu! A może myślałeś, że z dobrego serca skarmiłem te bachory? Hahaha to dopiero sobie. To była dopiero udana akcja. Wiesz co było w cukierkach tuczniku? Hahahah nie mogę... hahaha aż mnie brzuch boli. Skarmiłem te łajzowate wycirusy wąglikiem. Hahahah. Po kilku dniach już cała wiocha była pokryta czarnymi sączącymi się krostami, rzygali i srali świeżą krwią, a na koniec krew lała się wszystkimi otworami ciała, aż wszyscy zgnili i zaśmiardli. Hahahaha i niczego nie podejrzewali, do końca nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. A teraz patrz, w schowku ta stara lampucera trzyma naszą kulę. Weźmiesz ją sobie i wyjdziesz stąd mi nie przeszkadzając a zapomnę o twojej niedorzecznej empatii, bo patrz przez okno, jeszcze cały plac zabaw jakim jest ta osada mi został. '' Robisz więc jak mówi i bierzesz kulę. Kierujesz się do wyjścia. ''Żartowałem Niespodziewanie coś przecięło cię wpół. Ostatkami sił widziałeś jak dolną część twojego ciała obdziera ze skóry, odcina stopy i przybija do żeliwnego stelażu, wieszając na suficie. Ach, no tak, zrobił żyrandol, całkiem stylowy. Umierasz. Game Over left|600x600px